crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Gema
As gemas são pedras colecionáveis que aparecem em toda a série Crash Bandicoot . As gemas são tipicamente diferentes dos cristais de poder , pois são mais poderosas que os cristais se todas as gemas são coletadas como afirmado por N. Brio em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back . Se essa informação é precisa, é questionável, já que parece que Uka Uka quer os cristais mais do que as gemas desde que Crash as coleciona durante a série. Eles são geralmente coletados através de diferentes meios e tarefas especiais, como quebrar todas as caixas em um determinado nível. As gemas também aparecem em cores diferentes, que são mais especiais e raras do que as gemas regulares. Em Crash Twinsanity , há seis gemas escondidas em cada nível para Crash coletar, que contam para completar 100%. Visão Global As gemas aparecem em todos os principais jogos de console do Crash Bandicoot até hoje. Eles são normalmente coletados em todos os níveis que contêm um cristal. As gemas são diferentes dos cristais embora. Crash é forçado a coletar os cristais em todos os níveis, a fim de avançar no jogo e na trama, mas as gemas são mais opcionais para ele coletar. No entanto, eles ainda precisam coletar se o jogador quiser atingir 100% de conclusão. De acordo com N. Brio, as gemas, como os cristais, podem aproveitar a energia planetária e podem ser usadas para alimentar máquinas. Gemas Claras A maneira mais comum de coletar gemas é quebrando todas as caixas em um nível específico. Isso exige que o Crash saia e pesquise todos os rumos e complete todas as rodadas de bônus para garantir que ele ganhe a gema no final de cada nível (exceto no Crash Bandicoot, onde as caixas nas rodadas de bônus não contam para as caixas no nível). Existem também métodos diferentes para coletar as gemas normais, como completar uma rota de morte , tarefa específica ou nível secreto. Gemas cinzentas Aparecendo apenas no Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex , estes funcionam como gemas claras, mas só podem ser obtidos através da conclusão de rotas de gemas, descoberta e objetivos. Estes compartilham o mesmo modelo que a Red Gem. Gemas coloridas As gemas coloridas são semelhantes às gemas regulares, mas funcionam de maneira diferente e são mais raras. Há apenas uma de cada gema de cor em cada jogo Crash Bandicoot e as cores incluem azul, vermelho, verde, roxo, amarelo e laranja (embora aparecendo duas vezes). As gemas coloridas geralmente exigem uma tarefa diferente e mais difícil de obtê-las. Na maioria das vezes isso está batendo uma rota de morte, mas também pode estar explorando uma área secreta do nível ou completando uma tarefa especial para um certo nível. Uma vez obtida uma gema colorida, é contada para o total regular da gema. A diferença entre as gemas coloridas e claras é que as gemas coloridas fornecem uma elevação especial em certos níveis, uma vez que são obtidas. Estes elevadores de gemas especiais permitem que o Crash acesse diferentes áreas em um nível, a fim de quebrar mais caixas que ele não poderia quebrar antes ou levá-lo a uma rota completamente diferente para coletar gemas mais claras. Estes elevadores de gemas só funcionarão quando a gema colorida tiver sido coletada. Caso contrário, apenas um esboço do elevador aparecerá se a gema ainda não tiver sido coletada. Em Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex , em qualquer nível que tenha uma gema colorida, o caminho secreto para ele será delineado se o jogador tiver morrido em qualquer lugar, exceto nas áreas especiais. Fatos Interessantes * O Spyro também tem uso de gemas, como o Crash tem um uso para o Wumpa Fruits . * A Gema Amarela é freqüentemente a Gema colorida final que se obtém em termos de ordem de nível, com exceção de Crash 2 , enquanto Blue é freqüentemente a primeira gema colorida, sendo a primeira gema disponível em ordem de nível em Crash 2 , The Wrath of Cortex e A grande aventura . * Em Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex , todas as gemas podem ser obtidas atirando-as com a Fruit Bazooka. O exemplo mais notável é a Red Gem from Crash and Burn. * No cenário Crash 2 100% remasterizado, é possível ver a gema laranja. Ele é colocado acima do restante das gemas coloridas e compartilha a mesma cor da gema laranja da remasterização do Crash 1 . No entanto, ele usa o modelo de uma gema clara (modelo de gema laranja tem aspectos semelhantes à gema vermelha, mas com mais facetas), portanto, tornando provável que seja um erro de iluminação. * Todos os jogos mainstream que aderem à fórmula ( Crash Bandicoot, Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Contra-ataca, Crash Bandicoot Warped & Crash Bandicoot e Wrath of Cortex.) Sempre têm duas gemas coloridas em níveis consecutivos (CB1 - Generator Room (Orange) & Desperdício Tóxico (Azul) , Escalada Escorregadia (Vermelho) e Luzes apagadas (Roxo) CB2 - Turtle Woods (Azul) e Snow Go (Vermelho) CB3 - Problemas Profundos (Vermelho) e High Time (Roxo) CB tWoC - Bater e Queimar (Vermelho) e Gold Rush (Amarelo). Além disso, a Red Gem sempre esteve em um nível próximo a outra gema de cor. * A gema Laranja foi cortada do Crash 2 por razões desconhecidas. Considerando a iluminação ruim para a segunda slot gem removida em Bear Down, poderia ser plausivelmente o candidato em potencial. Galeria clear_gem__cb1__by_mexicanbannananinja-d6s3ib6.png|Crash Bandicoot Crash_Bandicoot_2_Cortex_Strikes_Back_Clear_Gem.png|Crash Cortex Strikes Back Crash_Bandicoot_2_Cortex_Strikes_Back_Blue_Gem.png Crash_Bandicoot_2_Cortex_Strikes_Back_Green_Gem.png Crash_Bandicoot_2_Cortex_Strikes_Back_Orange_Gem.png Crash_Bandicoot_2_Cortex_Strikes_Back_Purple_Gem.png Crash_Bandicoot_2_Cortex_Strikes_Back_Red_Gem.png Crash_Bandicoot_2_Cortex_Strikes_Back_Yellow_Gem.png items_in_png__crash_bandicoot___n__sane_trilogy__by_felpscaslop-dbhubpa.png|Crash N. Sane Trilogy en:Gem es:Gema fr:Gemme it:Gemma Categoria:Itens